My Imprint
by jacobsgirlxxx
Summary: I adopted this story from my sister from Twilightcountry1999 she owns chapters 1-5 I will be getting a beta reader when I am at about chapter 10 so please review what you think. In this story after Edward leaves in NM Bella finally admits her feelings to Jacob, but a imprint can stop that in a really short amount of time. If any questions email me or Pm me.
1. Chapter 1

Edward just left and right now I'm ok he was always so possive he liked to control me well now he

Couldn't he dumped me. I was now in control of my future I get to map it out. I already knew what I

wanted and better yet who I wanted….Jacob my sun my protector. That's what I was going to do now go

and tell him how I felt. So I headed back to my house and went straight up to my room looked under the

floor board that help the picture and the cd's and made my way to La Push in my old worn down truck.

I made my way toward the little red house and knocked. Billy answered "hey Bella". "Hey Billy is Jake

home"? I asked "Yeah he's in the garage fixing up the rabbit". He said "Billy, Cullen dumped me". I said

as I ran toward the garage I looked back and he had a smile on his face. I reached the garage and saw

my sun. Hey Jake I said. Hey Bells he replied. Jacob, Edward broke up with me. Bells you didn't deserve

him. I walked up closer to him" Jacob I want you". You're my sun my protector but Jake I want you to

also be my boyfriend I want you as a boyfriend. I want to call you Jacob Black my boyfriend. So what do

You say Jake?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok Bells but you gotta promise that you wont go back to that Cullen he wasn't good for you at all.  
It always seemed like he was bossing you around.

Because he was I didn't have a life with him he thought if he kissed me he would break me it was like when I was with him I was a breakable doll. Jake lets go tell your dad.

So we walked hand and hand back to the little red house. "Billy" we shouted together as we entered the house.  
He rounded the corner of the kitchen and he was smiling so big and bright , I don't think I have ever seen your dad smile that big Jake.

Congrats I knew one day yall would end up together Billy said.

What do you think Charlie will say I asked Billy.

I don't know kiddo why don't you ask him then my dad rounded the corner having a big grin on his face .

Y'all tricked us.

Oh well right then and their I kissed Jacob and Charlie's smile was even bigger.

Ok kids no PDA in our house or even public he said.

Just as I was thinking how could this get any better or even a slight chance of it  
getting worse the Uley gang knocked on the door.

Jake answered the door with a somewhat not pleasant voice.

What do you need? Jake asked


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and the gang walked through the door like they owned the place. What do you need Sam?  
Jake asked

Jake can you please come out side we need to talk to you in private. Alright Sam but this better not take all day. Bells I will be right back.

JPOV_  
_

Sam what is this all about?  
Jake you shouldn't be around Bella she's bad news not what you want do you remember the legends? Sam asked.

Yeah about how the Cullen's descend from the cold ones and that the queilette tribe desend from wolves and how their natural enemies.

Yeah the legends we were told when we were kids then there was the one about the third wife.

Yeah well Jake their not legends and we can't have Bella knowing about it we are wolves and you will soon you can't be around her anymore it would end bad Sam said.

I started huffing and my bones were hurting I was getting tired of this I ran straight away from the house and toward

The forest away from everybody I just needed a little jog that's all.

Once I was far away from everybody I phased.

I heard the others thoughts threw my head.

Welcome to the pack Jake I missed ya bro hard keeping the secret and not having you and Quil, Embry said.

Alright Jake think human and phase go back to the house and see if you imprint on Bella if you do you can

tell her if you don't then you have to call it off with her Sam said.

Ok but can I still be friends with her I said now back in my very naked human form.

Sam handed me a pair of shorts and said no.

I walked back up to the little red house hoping that faith and hope and the heavens

would pull us together and she would be my Bella.


End file.
